Codename kids next door: The bad girl from down the lane
by Pathetic Justice
Summary: Turns out the delightful children from down the lane have a sister who's-urgh-not so delightful it would seem
1. Prologue

**Codename kids next door: The bad girl from down the lane**

**Summary:** Turns out the delightful children from down the lane have a sister who's-urgh-not so delightful it would seem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Bailey.

**Prologue**

_People's thoughts_

**A/N:** Greeting's and salutations. So this is my first codename kids next door fic, I hope you guys like it. Just a tid bit of info, Father looks like he does in this story's picture, and so does his daughter, except she has big innocent like eyes and has her hair down to her shoulder's if that makes sense. Also I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, which there will most likely be.

* * *

><p>"But father, does she have too?" The five delightful children asked in unison; scowling at the thought of the unruly child they had the displeasure of calling '<em>sister'.<em>

"Yes she does, (unfortunately) it's in the custody agreement."

"But father, you normally only visit her, she never stays!"

The delightful children had meet their reckless, irresponsible, immature _'sister' _once before... needless to say they never went to see her again. She was just as bad, maybe even more so, than those bratty and annoying codename kids next door!

"She is coming here and she is staying! I don't want to hear another word about it! Now go to you room's!"

The children looked at him in shock before mumbling "yes father." and heading off to their room's.

Sighing the man sat down on his chair and began to rub the bridge of his nose as a light pain started behind his eyes, he knew it will soon be a full out migraine, and the cause of said migraine was obvious.

Picking up one of the photo frames from beside him, he stared sadly at it.

The picture was of himself and his daughter, it was taken a few years back when the girl was three, now at the age of seven the girl was coming to live with him.

Now despite what some would think, he was a good father, yes he was strict but he only wanted what was best, and he always only wanted the best for Bailey.

However lately she seemed to be getting... a little rebellious. Playing a few pranks here and then on unsuspecting adults, the last straw had been when she had pulled one on Barry, Baileys Mother's boyfriend.

So now the young girl was coming to stay with him for a little while.

Oh how he hoped the girl would behave...

He should of known wishful thinking wouldn't do him any good.

* * *

><p>So was that Ok? Please R&amp;R :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** one**

* * *

><p>Bailey. J. Uno was bored. <p>

This normally meant disaster for anyone in close vicinity; however, seeing as there was only one and he was currently driving her to her new home, she knew better than to antagonise the man. 

Besides, she knew exactly who to play with when she got to her new home.

Well... When she had said 'who' technically there were five of them, and they were such _delightful_ children there was no way that they would refuse to _play_. 

Smirking to herself, she didn't register that they had just arrived at the manor; it wasn't until the man cleared his throat and informed her that they had arrived. Pure yellow eyes locked onto the man's as he opened her door, she could see the nervousness in his eyes. 

_'Is he nervous because of me?'_ she thought to herself, as she slid out of the seat and flung her backpack around on her back, watching as the man closed the door and scuttled around to the boot and begin to pull out her suitcases. 

"Bailey!" 

"Daddy!" 

Bailey ran over to where her father was; bending down and picking her up when she got to him. 

Just like her father her body was completely covered in what looked like black shadows with a red outline along her body and eyebrows, this gave them both a silhouette-like appearance; she even had the same yellow eyes, although hers still held the innocence of a child, and of course were filled with curiosity.

As the driver placed all her cases by them, he looked at her father with eyes that held both fear and respect in them. 

"Shall I bring the cases inside sir?" he asked. 

"Yes," came the blunt reply, as he carried his daughter up to the manor. 

Looking around, Bailey noticed that compared to the all the other gardens she had seen on her way up here, her fathers was the most immaculate and greenest garden around, there was even plants that had been cut into certain shapes, she was certain she even saw a maze.

She couldn't help but stare at the building in awe, it was huge! (Even more so since she was moving from a small house that was located in the city).

Her father put her down as he went to open the door. 

Once again Bailey was in awe as they walked into the manor; she had never been to her fathers home before, he always came up to the city to visit her. 

_'Maybe he thinks I was going to break something,'_ she thought to herself as she walked to the centre of the hall and looked up.

Peering back down at her were five glaring faces, she smirked back up at them before turning back to face her father and the man as he began to speak. 

"W-will that be all, Sir?" 

Yellow piercing eyes stared back at him menacingly, causing him to swallow nervously. 

"Yes that will be all... for now." 

The man nodded his head at him quickly before practically running out of the mannor. 

Grabbing one of the suitcases he turned back to face his daughter, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Are you ready to see your room?"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! :3 Loaf.<p>

Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who faved and followed this story, and catspats31 thanks for the invite, I joined, I'll add my character when I've drawn her.


End file.
